The essence of the OSUCCC resides in its 6 Research Programs and 18 Shared Resources. It is composed of 179 full members, 38 associate and 24 introductory associate members from 13 of the 18 University colleges. Its clinical facilities include the freestanding James Cancer Hospital (JCH) as well as Nationwide Children's Hospital and now OSU East Hospital where cancer care is provided to inner city residents. To coordinate and manage an organization of this magnitude, the University supports the position of a strong CCC Director, who reports directly to the chief academic officer of the University, the Executive Vice President and Provost. Organizational capabilities of the CCC have been considerably strengthened by President Gee's appointment of Dr. Caligiuri as CEO of The James Cancer Hospital; his reporting to the President of the University, as well as his new membership on the President's Cabinet, and his continued membership on the Medical Center Executive Committee. In this capacity, Dr. Caligiuri privately meets at least monthly with President Gee, twice monthly with Provost Alutto, and at least weekly with Sr. VP Gabbe. This ensures that the Cancer Program's oversight planning and evaluation are in place and integrated within the University's strategic initiatives. These meetings assure cancer representation in the major initiatives across the University and the health system, and keep the President, Provost and Sr. VP adequately advised of all activity within the OSUCCC, including The JCH. In a large and diverse university, this organizational structure allows the Director to take maximum advantage of OSU's strengths and capabilities in promoting the cancer program agenda.